masterfox3000fandomcom-20200214-history
NDS games
'' By:'' Nintendo Year: ''2004 ''Genre: ''Handheld, Touch Screen ''Generation: 7th I am so sorry for the fact that most of the image examples are blurry and ocupy a huge amount of the screen vertically, it may look bad in it's original size but when viewed in the 300px it's enough to give a good example. You must atleast understand that it is so hard to: A. Take screenshots of DS games and B. Find screenshots of DS games. 1. Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective (2011) by Capcom 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 999: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors '' By: ''Chunsoft, KID Year: 2010 Genre: Point and Click, Visual Novel Length: Players: Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth '' By: ''Capcom Year: 2010 Genre: Point and Click, Visual Novel Length: Players: Advance Wars: Dual Strike '' By: ''Nintendo Year: 2005 Genre: RTS, SRPG Length: Players: Advance Wars: Days of Ruin '' By: ''Nintendo Year: 2008 Genre: RTS, SRPG Length: Players: Animal Crossing: Wild World '' By: ''Nintendo Year: 2005 Genre: Sim Length: Players: Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney '' By: ''Capcom Year: 2008 Genre: Point and Click, Visual Novel Length: Players: Boing! Docomodake DS '' By: ''AQ Interactive, Suzak Year: 2009 Genre: Platformer, Puzzle Length: Players: Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow '' By: ''Konami Year: 2005 Genre: Metroidvania Length: Players: Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia '' By: ''Konami Year: 2008 Genre: Metroidvania Length: Players: Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin '' By: ''Konami Year: 2006 Genre: Metroidvania Length: Players: Chibi-Robo!: Park Patrol '' By: ''Nintendo Year: 2007 Genre: Sim Length: Players: Contra 4 '' By: ''Konami, WayForward Technologies Year: 2007 Genre: Run 'n Gun Length: Players: Cooking Mama 3: Shop & Chop '' By: ''Taito Year: 2009 Genre: Simulator, Minigames Length: Players: Dementium: The Ward '' By: ''Renegade Kid Year: 2007 Genre: FPS Length: Players: Dementium II '' By: ''Renegade Kid Year: 2010 Genre: FPS Length: Players: Digimon World Championship '' By: ''Bandai Namco Year: 2008 Genre: RPG, Sim Length: Players: Elite Beat Agents '' By: ''Nintendo Year: 2006 Genre: Rhythm Length: Players: Feel The Magic: XX/XY '' By: ''Sega Year: 2004 Genre: Art, Minigames Length: Players: Flower, Sun, and Rain '' By: ''Grasshopper Manufacture Year: 2008 Genre: Art, Educational Length: ''15 hours ''Players: Kill the Past. A strange type of game, a game that is mostly bad on purpose to give you feelings… A game that is intentionally bad to make you feel more in the mood the game wants to set you ends up being quite a lovely game I feel justified to enjoy completely, out though yes I could say explaining the entire game feel could be considered a spoiler it might be a bit harsh to review this game correctly, but in general it is a game that off the bat has an obnoxious thing to it going, it’s kind of an educational game of some sorts? Most “adventure” games have puzzles like put something on something or find a code to put it in a place… Well this game certainly has codes and they are actually all default set up for you from the start and consult during the game and sometimes do math equations when they request them, every task inside the game are either done by consulting or solving mathematical problems how’s that for primary gameplay? Should note that this is a remake of an early PS2 game and this version actually has MORE complicated math problems than ever as a bonus feature that when you solve 3 for each chapter you gain special items. These are called Lost and Found and you find them by searching every single each of a location (Unless you gain a feature later on after you atleast walk 100 feet I think that lets you search for the locations you can find the invisible items to solve it). Yes the game is very interesting but that’s in term of what COULD Happen next, when you receive such thing it could be rewarding but exploring locations in general are a pain, you will literally walk for 15 minutes straight in wide BIG sandbox-like locations that you must do nothing other than press forward, by far one of the worst overworlds but also one of the most interesting, the game has this odd pacing in which it only shows you one new location per chapter which kind of makes you feel more cozy around new places, especially with the nice soundtrack, yes I do realize most of the songs are classical music but I really like the theming inside the game overall about classic music, plus the remixs give a nice twist and go with the amazing mood the game sets you up to. And even though this game comes off as some as a useless game that is a commentary on video games itself has amazing moments, memorable characters and overall a very lovely touch to it. I could go on explaining on how interesting this game is and how it blews my mind whenever or not it’s a crude joke or something deeper but that would be going more of a critique rather than a review but I can guarantee you it is something worth your time if you’re truly looking for something interesting, smart (literally when it comes to actually doing math problems) and memorable. By far the best educational game I’ve played that isn’t made by Jumpstart. Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland '' By: ''Nintendo Year: 2007 Genre: Isometric Shooter Length: Players: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective '' By: ''Capcom Year: 2011 Genre: Point and Click Length: Players: Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars '' By: ''Rockstar Year: 2009 Genre: Isometric Shooter, Sandbox Length: Players: Henry Hatsworth in the Puzzling Adventure '' By: ''EA Year: 2009 Genre: Platformer, Puzzle Length: Players: Hotel Dusk: Room 215 '' By: ''Cing, Nintendo Year: 2007 Genre: Point and Click Length: Players: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days '' By: ''Square Enix Year: 2009 Genre: Hack 'n Slash, RPG Length: Players: Kirby Canvas Curse '' By: ''Nintendo Year: 2005 Genre: Art, Platformer Length: Players: Kirby: Squeak Squad '' By: ''Nintendo Year: 2005 Genre: Platformer Length: Players: Kirby Super Star Ultra '' By: ''Nintendo Year: 2008 Genre: Platformer Length: Players: Kumatanchi '' By: ''Vanillaware Year: 2008 Genre: Sim Length: Players: Little Red Riding Hood's Zombie BBQ '' By: ''EnjoyUp, Gammick Entertainment Year: 2008 Genre: Shoot 'em Up Length: Players: Lunar Knights '' By: ''Konami Year: 2007 Genre: Isometric Shooter, RPG Length: Players: Magician's Quest: Mysterious Times By: ''Konami, Vanpool ''Year: 2009 Genre: Sim Length: Players: Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story '' By: ''Nintendo Year: 2009 Genre: RPG Length: Players: Mario Kart DS '' By: ''Nintendo Year: 2005 Genre: Racing Length: Players: Mega Man Zero Collection '' By: ''Capcom Year: 2010 Genre: Platformer, Run 'n Gun Length: Players: Mega Man ZX '' By: ''Capcom Year: 2006 Genre: Platformer, Run 'n Gun Length: Players: Mega Man ZX Advent '' By: ''Capcom Year: 2010 Genre: Platformer, Run 'n Gun Length: Players: Metal Slug 7 '' By: ''Capcom Year: 2010 Genre: Platformer, Run 'n Gun Length: Players: Metroid Prime Hunters '' By: ''Nintendo Year: 2006 Genre: FPS Length: Players: N+ '' By: ''Slick Entertainment, SilverBirch Studios Year: 2008 Genre: Platformer Length: Players: Nanostray 2 '' By: ''Shin'en Multimedia Year: 2008 Genre: Shoot 'em Up Length: Players: New Super Mario Bros. '' By: ''Nintendo Year: 2006 Genre: Platformer Length: Players: Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword '' By: ''Tecmo Year: 2008 Genre: Hack 'n Slash Length: Players: Nintendogs '' By: ''Nintendo Year: 2005 Genre: Sim Length: Players: Okamiden '' By: ''Capcom Year: 2011 Genre: Hack 'n Slash Length: Players: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney '' By: ''Capcom Year: 2005 Genre: Point and Click, Visual Novel Length: Players: Objection! Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice for All '' By: ''Capcom Year: 2007 Genre: Point and Click, Visual Novel Length: Players: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations '' By: ''Capcom Year: 2007 Genre: Point and Click, Visual Novel Length: Players: Picross 3D '' By: ''Nintendo Year: 2010 Genre: Puzzle Length: Players: Pokémon Platinum '' By: ''Nintendo Year: 2009 Genre: RPG Length: Players: Pokémon Heart Gold and Soul Silver '' By: ''Nintendo Year: 2010 Genre: RPG Length: Players: Pokémon Black and White '' By: ''Nintendo Year: 2011 Genre: RPG Length: Players: Resident Evil: Deadly Silence '' By: ''Capcom Year: 2006 Genre: Survival Horror Length: Players: Retro Game Challenge '' By: ''Indieszero Year: 2009 Genre: Minigames, Simulator Length: Players: Rhythm Heaven '' By: ''Nintendo Year: 2009 Genre: Rhythm Length: Players: Scribblenauts '' By: ''5th Cell Year: 2009 Genre: Emergent, Puzzle, Platformer Length: Players: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor '' By: ''Atlus Year: 2009 Genre: RPG, SRPG, Visual Novel Length: Players: Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey '' By: ''Atlus Year: 2010 Genre: RPG Length: Players: Sonic Rush '' By: ''SEGA Year: 2005 Genre: Platformer Length: Players: Space Invaders Extreme '' By: ''Taito Year: 2008 Genre: Shoot 'em Up Length: Players: Space Invaders Extreme 2 '' By: ''Taito Year: 2009 Genre: Shoot 'em Up Length: Players: Super Princess Peach '' By: ''Nintendo Year: 2006 Genre: Platformer Length: Players: Super Scribblenauts '' By: ''5th Cell Year: 2010 Genre: Emergent, Puzzle, Platformer Length: Players: Tetris DS '' By: ''Nintendo Year: 2006 Genre: Puzzle Length: Players: The Legendary Starfy '' By: ''Nintendo Year: 2009 Genre: Platformer Length: Players: The World Ends With You '' By: ''Square Enix Year: 2008 Genre: Hack 'n Slash, RPG Length: Players: Tokyo Beat Down '' By: ''Tamsoft, Success Year: 2009 Genre: Beat 'em Up Length: Players: WarioWare: Touched! '' By: ''Nintendo Year: 2005 Genre: Minigames Length: Players: To Do List Air Traffic Chaos (sim) Aliens: Infestation (metroidvania) Another Code: Two Memories (visual novel, adventure) Atelier Annie: Alchemists of Sera Island (RPG / Sim) Away: Shuffle Dungeon (Action / Puzzle) Bangai-O Spirits (SHOOTER) Batman: The Brave and the Bold The Videogame (PLATFORMER, BEAT) Big Bang Mini (SHOOT EM UP) Black Sigil: Blade of the Exiled (RPG) Bleach: Dark Souls (FIGHTING) Blue Dragon Plus (RPG with some rts) Blue Dragon: Awakened Shadow (RPG with some action) Bust-A-Move DS (puzzle) Clubhouse Games (various) Color Cross (PUZZLE) Contact (RPG AND MADE BY A GUY YOU LIKE) Coropata (PUZZLE) Cross Treasures (ACTION ROUGUELIKE) Culdcept DS (OBSCURE RPG?) Custom Beat Battle: Draglade (FIGHTING) Custom Robo Arena (FIGHTING) Dawn of Heroes (RPG) Desktop Tower Defense (UMMM RTS?) Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk (RPG LIKE POKEMON) Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime (ACTION ADVENTURE) Dragon QUEST IN GENERAL I GUESS (RPG AND SHIT) Elebits: The Adventures of Kai and Zero (ISOMETRIC SHOOTER) Etrian Odyssey !!!Series!!! (FANTASY RPG) Exit DS (ARTISTIC PUZZLE) Fast Food Panic (SIM) Final Fantasy !!!Series!!! (RPG) Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon (RTS) Front Mission DS (SRPG WHICH IS FAMOUS AND REMADE HERE) G.G. Series Collection Plus (CUTE JAPANESE COLLECTION OF UNIQUE GAMES??) Geometry Wars Galaxies (TRIPPY SHOOT EM UP) Giana Sisters DS (MARIO RIP OFF TURNED OUT TO BE GOOD??) Glory of Heracles (RPG) Go! Go! Cosmo Cops! (ACTION PLATFORMER?? DK SWING?) Golden Sun: Dark Dawn (RPG AND STUFF) Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands (SIM OF COURSE) Hero's Saga Laevatein Tactics (RPG RTS) Hokuto no Ken: Hokuto Kami Denshoumono no Michi (YOU PUNCHING EVERYTHING) Infinite Space (RPG RTS) Izuna 2: The Unemployed Ninja Returns (ROUGUELIKE TITS) Jump! Ultimate Stars (FIGHTING GAMES OF ANIMES) Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded (WOW ITS A HACK N SLASH PS2 GAME) Kira Kira Pop Princess (VERY GIRLY GAME WITH RHYTHM) Kirby: Mass Attack (ITS FUCKING KIRBY) Knights in the Nightmare (RPG RTS) Know How/Know How 2 (PHYSICS PUZZLE GAME) Jam With The Band (rhythm) Last Window: The Secret of Cape West (SEQUEL TO HOTEL) Legacy of Ys: Books I & II (ACTION ADVENTURE WITH STRANGE LETTER) Lego Rock Band (ITS LIKE RHYTHM AND FUN I GUESS) Lock's Quest (DEFENCE RTS) Logic Cubes (PROBLY A GOOD PUZZLE GAME WITH CUBES) Loopop Cube: Loop * Salad DS (PUZZLE WITH CUTE JAPANESE STUFF) Lost in Blue !!!Series!!! (SURVIVAL SIM WHICH IS SUPPOSED TO BE INTERESTING) LostMagic (RPG RTS) Lufia: Curse of the Sinistrals (RPG WITH SOME ACTION) Luminous Arc 2 (RPG RTS) Lux-Pain (SUPPOSED TO BE HILARIOUSLY BAD VISUAL NOVEL) Maestro! Jump in Music (RHYTHM GAME WHICH ISN'T JAPANESE?) Magical Starsign (RPG) Magnetica (PUZZLE) Mawashite Tsunageru Touch Panic (PUZZLE) Meteos (PUZZLE MADE BY THE KIRBY GUY) Metroid Prime Pinball (FUCKING PINBALL WITH SAMUS) Might and Magic: Clash of Heroes (PUZZLE RPG RTS AND WHAT EVEr) Monster Rancher DS (SIMULATOR RPG) Monster Tale (METROIDVANIA) Moon (CREEPY FPS) Mr. Driller: Drill Spirits (CUTE PUZZLE GAME, THE PUZZLE TYPE OF ARCADE YOU KNOW) Mystery Dungeon: Shiren the Wanderer (ROUGUELIKE) Nanashi no Geemu (HORROR GAME) Neves (PUZZLE GAME ABOUT TANGRAMS? WHATS TANGRAMS?!) Ninjatown (CUTE GAME HAS STUFF Nodame Cantabile/Nodame Cantabile Tanoshii Ongaku no Jikan desu (RHYTHM GAME WITH CLASSIC) Nostalgia (RPG) Ontamarama (MUSIC RHYTHM) Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan (RHYTHM) Pang Magical Michael (PUZZLE) Peggle Dual Shot (PONG) Phantasy Star Zero (RPG) Pic Pic (puzzle) Picross DS (puzzle) Planet Puzzle League (puzzle) Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky (rouguelike) Princess Debut (Rhythm, sim) Prism: Light the Way (puzzle) Professor Layton !!!Series!!! (puzzle, visual novel) Puchi Puchi Virus (puzzle) Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary and Puyo Puyo 7 (Puzzle) Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords (puzzle RPG) Puzzle Quest 2 (puzzle rpg) Radiant Historia (RPG) Robocalypse (RTS) Rondo of Swords (RPG RTS) Rune Factory 1, 2, & 3 (sim) Sands of Destruction (RPG) Scurge: Hive (metroidvania, ISOMETRIC) Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 (RPG / Strategy) Soma Bringer (RPG) Sonic Rush Adventure (PLATFORMER) Solatorobo: Red the Hunter (Platformer / RPG) Soul Bubbles (Action / Puzzle) Style Boutique (Sim) Suikoden Tierkreis (RPG) Super Mario 64 DS (Platformer) Tales of Innocence (RPG) Theresia (Adventure / Survival Horror) Time Hollow (Adventure / Visual Novel) Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 1st Love Plus + maybe sequel (Sim / Visual Novel / GAAAAAAAAY) Trauma Center: Under the Knife 1 & 2 (sim) Utacchi (Music / Rhythm) Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume (RPG) Witch's Wish (Adventure / Visual Novel) Category:Nintendo Category:Gaming Category:Handheld Category:7th Generation of Gaming